A quen tu decidiste amar
by andyhamato99
Summary: El problema no es que tardemos en estar preparados para confesar nuestros sentimientos a esa persona especial, el problema es que cuando estamos listos, alguien mas ha tomado nuestro lugar...Donnie aprendío eso...one-shot basado en TMNT 2012 inspirando en "A quien tu decidiste amar. Sandoval" denle una oportunidad


**Bueno chicos, aquí esta eñ one shot de donnie, este lo escribí hace tiempo, muchas gracias por leer y les pido perdón pir subirlo tarde...mañana temprano subí el nuevo fic: Amor y Traicion subiré el prólogo y el primer capítulo...**

**Sin mas que decir...A LEER!**

* * *

><p>A quien tú decidiste amar<p>

Era de noche en la gran ciudad de Nueva York, también conocida como la Gran Manzana y la ciudad que nunca duerme lo cual era cierto. En esos momentos saltaba de azotea en azotea una tortuga mutante alta, de bandana morada mientras corría que incluso parecía que nunca se detendría y se podía apreciar que de sus ojos color café rojizo caían unas lágrimas que parecían rocío en la sombras de la noche.

La tortuga mutante de nombre Donatello estaba llorando porque vio algo que nunca en su joven y corta vida desearía haber visto, especialmente entre ellos dos.

Corría y saltaba, corría y saltaba hasta que llegó a un muelle y decidió quedarse ahí unas cuantas horas ya que podía contemplar en océano y las estrellas (aparte de que estaba solitario) y también pata poder procesar todo lo que sucedió solo unas horas antes…

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back:<strong>

Cuatro tortugas mutantes se encontraban en su hogar y tres de ellos fueron a donde se encontraba su hermano más inteligente:

-Donnie ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Leo que entraba al laboratorio seguido por sus otros dos hermanos, pero Donatello no respondió ya que él estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, incluso no los escucho entrar.

-¡Hey cerebrito!- dijo Rafa aumentando su tono de voz, pero el chico seguía sin responder.

-¡DONNIE!- esta vez gritó Mikey logrando que Donnie lo escuchara a la vez que dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo y les prestara atención a sus hermanos.

-Lo siento chicos, no loes escuche entrar- dijo el genio de la familia mientras se giraba para verlos.

-No te preocupes Donnie- dijo Leo.

-Pero ¿qué haces? Parece demasiado importante- dijo Mikey con curiosidad en su mirada y su voz.

-Estoy haciendo esto…- dijo Donnie enseñándoles un pequeño collar de oro con unos toques de plata y en medio de la cadena se encontraba escrito _"Abril"_ en letra cursiva con una piedra preciosa color azul (muy parecida a sus ojos) colgando del nombre.

-Wow...digo, digo ¿qué es esa cosa?- dijo Rafa asombrado y algo apenado de haber mostrado ese asombro.

-Es un collar que hice para Abril- dijo Donnie con una sonrisa mientras miraba aquel objeto.

-Te quedo excelente Donnie pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Leo con una sonrisa llena de picardía en su rostro ya que empezaba a sospechar de que ellos dos salían, pero estaba totalmente equivocado y nunca espero la siguiente respuesta:

-Lo hice porque finalmente me decidí…le voy a confesar mis sentimientos hacia ella y le pediré que sea mi novia- dijo Donnie con un tono decidido en su voz.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, nunca pensaron que su hermano fuera el que le se declarara, siempre se imaginaron que sería al revés, que Abril daría el primer paso. Unos segundos después de que reaccionaran por la impresión y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y lo felicitaron.

-¡Por fin Donnie, al fin, eso es todo!- lo animó Mikey.

-Finalmente te dignas a decírselo- comento Rafa a la vez que Donnie se alegra por o que oye a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada asesina porque pensó que lo dijo en el mal sentido pero después se dio cuenta de que eran los típicos "ánimos de Rafael".

-Me alegra Donnie, ahora ve por lo que quieras y lucha por conseguirlo- dijo Leo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Donnie dándole una sonrisa que demostraba apoyo.

-Eso haré—dijo Donnie tomando el collar para después salir de la guarida para ir a ver a la chica que lo conquisto.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin flash back<strong>

Después de recordar eso, saco de su cinturón el collar que le hizo y lo llevo a su pecho a la vez que bajaba la vista mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos mojando su bandana.

-Y todo iba perfecto…hasta ese momento- dijo levantando la vista para ver el océano y seguir recordando.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back:<strong>

Saltaba de edificio en edificio para llegar a la casa de Abril y en cuestión de minutos llegó para dar un salto y terminar en el balcón de Abril. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar a su ventana vio algo que no lo dejo del todo feliz: ese algo o mejor dicho alguien interrumpió sus planes…era Casey que al parecer fue a estudiar con Abril ya que estaba su mochila ahí, pero Donnie decidió quedarse solo para asegurarse de que estuvieran estudiando.

* * *

><p><strong>En la habitación de Abril:<strong>

-Gracias por ayudarme con trigonometría pelirroja, es divertido estar contigo- dijo Casey mientras le sonreía y le extendía la mano para agradecerle.

-Ni tienes porque agradecer Jones, también es divertido pasar el tato contigo- dijo Abril aceptando su mano y tanto ella como Casey sintieron una extraña sensación al tocarse provocando que ambos se sonrojaran y que los celos de Donnie llegaran al más alto nivel.

-B-bueno… ¿q-que v-vamos a…hacer p-pelirroja?- preguntó Casey tartamudeando.

-La verdad no pensé que vinieras por lo que no tenemos nada que hacer- confesó la chica pelirroja.

-Ya que no tienen nada que hacer… ¡vete!- dijo Donnie susurrando con un tono de enojo en su voz.

-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer en todo este rato que tenemos?- preguntó Casey con una cara de duda, como si debatiera entre hablar y no hablar. Esto no paso desapercibido por Abril así que decidió sacarle la información.

-Casey ¿te sucede algo?- en ese momento Donnie miraba fijamente a Jones. "¿_Que es lo que pretende hacer?" _se preguntaba Donnie en sus pensamientos.

-No me pasa nada, es solo que…- Casey no sabía que decir o hacer, hasta que decidió tomar la mano de Abril y comenzó a hablar: **Abril, en todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me di cuenta que…los dos somos el uno para el otro, cuando estoy contigo soy el chico más feliz y gracias a ti mi vida se ha vuelto una gran locura, una gran aventura y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, en el buen sentido- **Abril comenzaba a sonrojarse –**tú haces que tenga una razón para luchar, tú haces que yo despierte cada mañana y lo más importante es…que te amo Abril por lo que te quería preguntar… ¿quieres ser mi novia?...-**

Tanto Abril como Donnie se quedaron sorprendidos, ninguno de ellos esperaba esa respuesta, especialmente Donnie.

-Por favor Abril di que no- suplicaba en susurro Donnie.

-Casey yo no...No sé que decir- dijo la pelirroja dándole una pequeña esperanza a Donnie hasta que…-¡**Claro que sí!**- dijo a la vez que se abalanzo sobre él para darle un abrazo. Desde la ventana Donatello solo podía escuchar su corazón romperse a la vez que comenzaban a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos y salió corriendo de ahí ya que no podía soportar tanto dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin flash Back<strong>

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- llorando- ¿por qué de todas las chicas a las que tenía que ser a ella- dijo a la vez que se ponía de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo con tal fuerza que le provoco que sus manos sangraran un poco, pero a él no le dio importancia y escucho unas voces por lo que fue a la azotea. Cuando estaba ahí Donnie comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho pero entonces la luna comenzó a brillar en su rostro y por alguna razón las lágrimas dejaron de correr por sus mejillas mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar por la luz de la luna por lo que decidió acostarse y contemplar el cielo nocturno.

Minutos después Donnie decidió sentarse para observar el océano pero volvió su vista a la luna y se quedo pensando por un largo rato hasta que finalmente habló.

-La verdad…nunca había visto a Abril tan feliz- dijo con una triste sonrisa. Después de pensar, sacó su T-phone y activó la radio que le había puesto y pasaron una canción que a él le gustaba y se dio cuenta de que la canción decía lo que sentía por lo que decidió dejarla…

_La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor  
>Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó<br>Es difícil pero no imposible  
>Asimilar que en verdad te perdí<br>Y ahora te veo partir  
><em>

Él solamente puso una mirada de tristeza…

_Y aunque pase el tiempo  
>Y seas feliz con alguien más<br>Recuerda que no hay nada  
>Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…<br>_

_A quien tú decidiste amar  
>No sé si sepa que no hay personas<br>Como tu aquí en la tierra  
>Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar<br>Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
>Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí<br>De corazón… ámense  
><em>

Donnie comenzó a recordar los momentos que paso con Abril desde que la conoció…_  
><em>

_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar  
>Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.<br>La persona que tiene el  
>Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,<br>Pude haber sido yo_

Recordó cuando Abril le dio el beso en su mejilla después de la pelea con Karai y cabeza cromada. Ese fue uno de los mejores días de su vida…

_Y aunque pase el tiempo  
>Y seas feliz con alguien más<br>Recuerda que no hay nada  
>Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…<em>

_A quien tú decidiste amar  
>No sé si sepa que no hay personas<br>Como tu aquí en la tierra  
>Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar<br>Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
>Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí<em>

Recordó cada risa que paso junto a ella lo que provocó que se formara una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…

_Si tuviera una oportunidad  
>Le cambiaria el final a todo<br>Pero no podría porque  
>La verdad me da gusto que estás<br>Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
>No eras para mí pero te querré siempre<br>_

Cada tristeza y llanto…

_Y aunque pase el tiempo  
>Y seas feliz con alguien más<br>Recuerda que no hay nada  
>Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…<em>

_A quien tú decidiste amar  
>No sé si sepa que no hay personas<br>Como tu aquí en la tierra  
>Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar<br>Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
>Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí<em>

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_  
><em>Le cambiaria el final a todo<em>  
><em>Pero no podría porque<em>  
><em>La verdad me da gusto que estás<em>  
><em>Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo<em>  
><em>No eras para mí pero te querré siempre<em>

_De corazón… ámense_

Al término de la canción, todo rastro de lágrimas que el quelonio pudiera llegar a tener desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, se levantó y antes de irse miro a la luna y dijo:

**-Si ella es feliz con él, entonces yo también- **y con esto se fue en dirección a su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>En la guarida:<strong>

Todos empezaron a preocuparse ya que su hermano se estaba tardando en regresar:

-Oigan, no creen que Donnie ya se tardó en demasiado- preguntó un Leonardo preocupado.

-Si tienes razón, cerebrito se fue hace horas- dijo Rafael comenzando a preocuparse.

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlo- dijo Miguel Ángel preocupado tomando sus armas.

-Hijos míos, creo que eso no será necesario- dijo el Maestro Splinter con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando a los chicos extrañados.

-¡¿Pero porque no sensei?!- pregunto Mikey. El maestro Splinter señalo la entrada y cuando todos se voltearon y vieron que Donatello estaba entrando por lo cual los chicos no lo pensaron y corrieron a abrazar a su hermano más inteligente.

-¡Donnie! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!- lo regaño Leonardo.

-Es una larga historia- dijo tratando de quitarse a sus hermanos de tan hermoso abrazo, no porque no le gustara, sino porque le faltaba aire.

-y… ¿Cómo nos fue Romeo?- preguntó Rafa- ¿Ella aceptó?

-En realidad no le dije-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Leo.

-Abril decidió quedarse con Jones- dijo bajando la vista.

-Lo sentimos hermano, sabemos cuánto la querías- dijo Leo triste por su hermano.

-No hay problema, me di cuenta de que si ella es feliz, entonces yo también-

-Me da gusto que hayas tomado tan sabia decisión Donatello- lo felicito Splinter.

Y DESPUÉS DE ESO TODOS EN LA GUARIDA SE UNIERON EN UN HERMOSO ABRAZO GRUPAL.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, comentarios, criticas, comenten pliiiiiis.<strong>

**Cancion:**

**A quien ti decidiste amar-Sandoval (me inspire en la canción para hacerlo)**

**Nos leemos mañana en Amor y Traicion...**


End file.
